


If he is happy, I am

by Hollow_Void



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance is only to let Lance realise he wants Keith, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Multi, keith can art, keith loves Lance's niece like family, season 8 perdictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Void/pseuds/Hollow_Void
Summary: "You love him.""Yeah... wait what! No no no I… I just appreciate him so much. I just. Just. Want him to be happy."Tia lifted her head and stared at Keith. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a small smile."But, wouldn't being with him will make you happy."He smiled softly and patted her head."If he is happy I can learn to be happy."





	If he is happy, I am

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this fic, i posted it on my Tumblr and then on here as well.

Keith woke up in the hospital to be greeted by his mum and Kolivan in the hospital room. He smiled at them softly before remembering the battle that caused him to be in this condition. He bolted up in his bed, becoming light headed. Krolia placed her hands on his shoulders to push him back down.

"Everyone is already awake. You are the last to regain consciousness. If I do remember, the red paladin was wandering around the halls this morning."

Keith's heart fluttered at the mention of Lance. Krolia noticed this and carried on.

"He was carrying flowers and a card, I believe they were for the Princess."

And just like that Keith's heart fell. Of course, Lance loved Allura.

"And... and everyone else?"

"Shay arrived with us to visit Hunk, whose family is also there. Pidge has what I believe to be a dog and their family with them. Shiro is helping around the Garrison and the other Altean's are with the Princess."

Keith nodded before feeling the need to sleep again. He barely heard what Kolivan said to Krolia before he fell asleep.

"What will he say when he finds out that…"

When Keith woke up again he was alone. He looked around to see his old pair of gloves on the bedside with a note. On the front was a small drawing of Keith with a mullet and sword, obviously drawn by a child. The note read:

'I knew how much these meant to you, so I saved them from the castle. -sharpshooter  
P.s. Tia pleaded me to give the drawing to you so cherish it.'

The large smile on his face hurt as he gently placed the note down and put his gloves on. For some reason they had a faint smell of citrus and the ocean. While he was staring at the gloves, there was a small knock at the door. He shouted to come in and the door opened, only to be greeted by a small girl with two French braids going down each side of her head. Her skin was dark, darker than Lance's, and her eyes were a brilliant sky blue. She had a shy smile and held the door with both her hands, waiting to be invited in.

"Um, hi. Can I come in Mr. Keith?" Her voice was small and she seemed to shy away a little.

"You must be Tia, of course you can come in!" Although Keith had never talked to a child before, he felt a sudden wave of protectiveness and softness. He padded the bed and watched delight cover Tia's face. 

She ran in and climbed up on the bed, asking if she could sit on Keith's lap. He said yes and she curled up on his chest.

"Urm, I loved the drawing you did of me. I... I have never got a picture before."

Tia's head shot up in disbelief.

"What! Never! But you are amazing. Lance says that pictures need to be given to people who are amazing. And he drew the Princess one so I wanted to give you one. Your mama works really hard rebuilding Earth so you must be lonely. Lance visits everyone but when he came to your room you were sleeping."

Keith didn't know how to feel. On one hand this adorable girl wanted to make sure he wasn't lonely. But on the other hand, Lance had given Allura one cause she is special to him.

"He is amazing, Lance is. He is my right hand man. He is everything I want to be."

"You should draw him a picture. Show him how much he means to you!"

Keith smiled at the idea and got Tia to grab some paper and a pencil.

Even though during the game show his drawings were... less than perfect, he was a great artist in his spare time. It let him calm down. So he set on it, drawing a portrait of Lance the way he saw the boy. As a piece of art. As something strong and amazing. Tia leaned over his shoulder to look at the drawing and smiled brightly.

"You love him."

"Yeah... wait what! No no no I… I just appreciate him so much. I just. Just. Want him to be happy."

Tia lifted her head and stared at Keith. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a small smile. 

"But, wouldn't being with him will make you happy."

He smiled softly and patted her head.

"If he is happy I can learn to be happy."

His phone went off with a message to head to Lance's room as he had some news. 

"Tia, come on, let's go back to your uncle, he wants us all to go meet him. He has some news."

She jumped off his lap and raised her arms up in a silent ask to be lifted up. He got up off his bed and let her climb onto his back, making sure to hold her in place. 

She rested her head on his shoulder and spoke quieter, to make sure she didn't hurt his ears.

"Maybe Uncle Lance will tell you he loves you too!"

"You think?"

Keith grabbed the picture that he drew of Lance and tucked it into his pocket, wanting to give it to him and tell him how he feels. He had added a small heart on the paper when he was talking to Tia. It was Tia's idea to confess to him.

They walked down the hall to the red paladin's room. Everyone else was there as well, as it seemed they were the last to arrive.

Allura stood next to Lance and they both had a small smile on their face. Tia knew instantly that it wasn't the news she was hoping to hear. She gripped Keith tighter as he didn't seem to be able to realise what was happening.

Lance stood up and looked at the group, not seeing Tia tucked away on Keith's back. 

"I, we, wanted to tell you that… well, me and Allura are together!" Lance grabbed Allura's hand, pushing down a weird feeling in his stomach as he did so. It wasn't something he associated with holding the hand of someone who he was crushing on.

There was cheering from his team mates but Keith stood silent. He held himself weird, like he was carrying something.

"...congrats. I hope you two, are happy."

With that Keith turned around, revealing that he was carrying Tia on his back like she was family.

Like they were family.

Tia looked back at her uncle before turning her head back and holding Keith closer. He could hear her whispering quietly in the black paladin's ear. 

"I'm sorry Keith…"

Just as they disappeared down the hall, his heart seemed to stir and he heard Keith whisper back: 

"At least he's happy."

Keith took Tia back to his room, where he placed her carefully on the bed and put the picture of Lance on the bed side table. 

They played a couple of games together, it was obvious that Tia was trying to distract him from Lance and, to be honest, it was adorable. 

Tia had to explain to Keith how to play the games and in return he tried his best.

It had been a couple of hours and Tia's dad had come to look for her, she gave Keith a hug before skipping out and down the hall.

The black paladin got curled up under his covers and turned off the light. 

He didn't notice the picture of Lance was missing.

In the other room, Lance was getting ready for bed when Tia came running in. She didn't say anything, just left a piece of paper next to him before running off to her papa. Lance picked it up and unfolded the piece of paper and was met with a drawing of him. Except, he was so amazing in the image. Everything just seemed more amazing. It was beautiful, but Lance's attention was drawn to the heart that was in the corner of the paper. There was another piece of paper under it, in Tia's messy handwriting:

'Keith told me this is how he sees you. He wanted to tell you how he feels but didn't want you to be sad. He said "if you’re happy he's happy". He said you are his everything!'  
Lance couldn't breathe. The image was something amazing and beautiful, and that's how Keith saw him! But... He was with Allura. Allura likes him! But so does Keith! 

When he lied back down, he hid the pieces of paper under his pillow. When he slept, the person in his dreams wasn't the one he should have. 

Cause he can recognise that mullet anywhere.


End file.
